


A Flower Per Thought

by KaiHaru



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU?, Abundance of Roses, Fluff, M/M, Overuse of the word roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiHaru/pseuds/KaiHaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I’ll give you a rose every time I thought about you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flower Per Thought

Consciousness slowly forms as he opens his blue eyes. Steve woke up feeling a bit empty, the unoccupied space next to him reminded him that his boyfriend is not with him today.

But there is nothing can be done about it, Pietro is on a mission and he won’t be back until the next day after tomorrow.

The male sat up, running his hand through his messy hair. He looked at the bedside table to look at the time; he was rather surprised when he found a new addition right next to his alarm clock.

A single red rose, bloomed and the stem trimmed free of thorns.

Steve smiled softly. He took the rose and stared at it while he felt his chest become lighter.

-

The man got up and dressed for the day and he decided on jogging around the tower for work out purposes.

As he jogged, he saw a figure of his friend Sam. Deciding on teasing his friend, he jogged faster. He was ready to utter out the sentence that would certainly piss off the other man, but he was more surprised when Sam held out a single rose from his hand.

“I knew you were behind me so might as well give you this.” Sam said as he smirked at the super soldier, who was still surprised.

“Is… This a confession?” Steve asked with an awkward smile on his face.

“Jesus, no!” The other one said, looking at the taller male with disbelief. “Pietro asked me to give this to you when you got up to jog! Dude, I’ll be killed by your boyfriend if I did like you.”

Steve chuckled and took the rose. “Thank you. And sorry for the trouble he caused you.”

-

“Brother Steve!” Steve looked up and smiled.

“Hey Thor.” The soldier greeted before came face to face with a bouquet of roses. “Umm… What is this?”

“Roses! The little silver of quick had asked me to send this to you when we meet!” Thor said enthusiastically, a grin plastered on his face.

The solder gaped and accepted the bouquet, a small blush forming on his cheeks to the bridge of his nose. “Thank you, Thor.”

-

Steve walked into the lab to find Tony Stark, wanting to talk about a certain matter but he was shocked when he found the laboratory was covered in roses. The tables were covered in roses on vases and the floor has rose petals all over.

“What happened here?” The avenger asked as he looked around in distress.

“Hey Capsicle.” Tony greeted, his head popping out of the roses from the giant vases as he grins. “Pietro asked me to buy you roses. He didn’t say how many so I thought you’d might like a little over the top.”

“Tony clean this up. Bruce is not going to like this.”

“I thought you’d be thankful, Cap. Come on, I wasted my money on this.”

“Okay. Thank you. Now put the roses somewhere else.”

-

The super soldier punched and kicked the punching bag as he thought about how his day has been so far. Earlier his encounter with roses is making him feel fluffy in a not very good way, like his nose is starting to feel sensitive when he sniffs the said flower.

What made it worse is that there are more people giving him roses in regards of his boyfriend.

Wanda and Vision had given him roses, “From Pietro” they said. Then Clint surprised him by shooting an arrow close to his face with a rose attached to it, he apologized (not really) after the stunt. Maria had also given him a rose; she kind of just gave him some papers for his job with the said flower on top of the pile. Lastly, Natasha gave him one too. Just earlier when he was making his way to the training area, the Russian gave him the rose and made her merry way to the elevator.

Steve is seeing nothing but roses and he couldn’t decline them because it was all from Pietro Maximoff.

He cursed under his breath before he stopped abusing the bag. The door opened and he saw Bruce, looking a bit stiff as usual. “Hello Bruce.” The soldier greeted.

“I know this isn’t a good time but…” The scientist said as he walked in, giving him the cursed flower, a rose. “Pietro recently sent this.” Bruce muttered out before walking away, leaving Steve to his thoughts.

Dumbfounded, he stared at the red petals and thorn-free stem.

-

Steve watched the sunset, feeling the warm breeze blow at his face. Then he felt a gust of wind on his back neck, making him shiver.

An arm wraps around his waist as he felt a scruffy chin on his shoulder. “Pietro.” The blond said, chuckling when lips press on his skin; forgetting that Pietro is the cause of his itchy nose. “I thought you’ll be back the day after tomorrow.”

“Well I got the job done earlier for you.” Pietro said in his thick accent, making Steve feel a bit weak to the knees.

The European moved away, making the soldier turn to him and whine about the sudden loss in body contact. Steve looked at him and was only surprised when he saw what was on Pietro’s arms.

A bouquet of roses. “Pietro… What’s with all the roses I’ve been receiving today?”

Pietro grinned. “Every time I thought about you, I’ll give you a rose. So you see, I’ve been thinking about you a lot.”

A rosy (no pun intended) red hue bloomed on his cheeks as he smiles. “I appreciate the affection Pietro, but where am I going to put all of these roses?”

“… I didn’t think that one through.”


End file.
